Kirigakure 207 AN: Academy exam Hyuuga Asuka
XxShoyuChanxX: As I was walking through the city streets my messager bird flew down and landed on my arm with a letter in its beak, Hmm? whats this?, I picked the note out of the birds beak and started to read it, my eyes widened in excitement.~"Alright!! I finally get to take my exam" I ran through the village, maneuvring between the mass of villagers and shinobi , taking shortcutts trough the alleyways.As I came closer to the courtyard I slowed down and walked in as I saw one of the sensei's. I walked up to him~Hi, i had received a letter about ahvign to come here to take my exam today, are you by any chance my examinator ?~I smiled soflty- SanadaKihaku: - I had been waiting in the courtyard for a while. I had been asked to take another academy student her test today.~Asuka Hyuuga...~I mutterred softly to myself, i wondered if she was by any chance related to the Hyuuga girl, i met the other day. I noticed a young girl enter the courtyard, pale skin. White eyes.~That must be her.~ I thought to myself. She approached me as she spoke to me.~Hmm if you are the young girl Asuka Hyuuga then yes, i am.Well, lets skipp the introductions and jump straight to the tests. Wel start off with something the transformation technique. I Want you to transform into a perfect copy of whetever comes to mind. And then shortly explain what the transformation jutsu is for . Thats all,hop to it. XxShoyuChanxX: she smirked a little "this should be easy~" she swiftly did the hand signals for dog boar then ram. She transformed into her examinator as it was the only thing she could think of.. She made sure not to have miss a single details. The scarr between sensei his eyes. his red hair that extened to the back of his neck. The dark blue Kirigakure flak jacket. The bandages he wore underneath to cover up his upperbody and arms. the village gloves. black pants and Sandals.And of course the 2 swords he carried on each side of his waist.~Transformation jutsu is mostly used for spying and infiltrating. As one disguises themselves into a perfect copy of an opponent, to trick his allies. But it doesnt work on people like myself. because with our Byakugan we can still see the diffrence in chakra.for the chakra network does not change upon transformation. SanadaKihaku: hmm, not bad kiddo.Seems you know what your talking about-I simply chuckled as it seems all students prefferred to transform into me.But was quite all right.~ Now lets try something a bit harder, i want you to make 2 clones and explain why they are diffrent from the shadow clones.Make me proud. XxShoyuChanxX: She nodded as she readied herself to do the clone jutsu, she swiftly put her hands together and did the ram snake and tiger hand signals, Two perfect clones appeared to each of her sides, She smirked "These clones can be easily distinguished by persons with dojutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement. Shadow clone jutsu creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows. Something liek that Sensei? SanadaKihaku: - I clapped .- Well that summs it better then most did.~I chuckled softly.~ Well let us see how you will fare in this. ~I brought my hands together as i weaved them into handsigns:Snake ? Rat.~ Demon illusion:Hellviewing technique.~I Mutterred the words softly so she wouldnt hear them and the enxt second i had vanished.leafs started to swirl around her. And when they vanished . if shed look to the left she would see her own sister Hyo hanging against the wall a sword pierced into her chest. Around her the ground litterred with corpses of Kirigakure's Hyuuga. Blood was everywhere,corpses pierced with kunai or swords.But also scorched bodies and bodies cut to shredds. It was a horrifying ti be sure, and could leave a depp emotional scarr, if she didnt figure out that its genjutsu soon. So i simply sat back and watched it. XxShoyuChanxX: Her eyes widened in extreme shock, she let out a little scream.~No this cant be happening, this...this cant be real...it just cant be..~a few tears strolled over her cheeks. All the things she was seeing, it just couldn't be real " Okay breathe, Asuka,stam calm, it...it must be a genjutsu... BYAKUGAN!" she yelled as her byakugan was activited, she looked around and realised that her suspicsions were right, it was jsut a cruel Genjutsu. She erased all trace of her chakra, the ebst she could, before lettign it burst back up. Expellign sensei his chakra and so breaking herself free from the genjutsu.- That was mean Sensei!~She shouted,as she pouted for a moment- SanadaKihaku: -I simply chuckled in response to her comment- Mean ? I only did what an enemy would do. If i went kind on you, you would learn nothing of the dangers that are out there. So get ready, here comes another threat. Think fast little girl.~I Jumped back a few feet and then jumped into a backlfip. pulling a kunai from my pouch as i launched it towards her. She had only a few second to quikly dodge or body replace herself. The latter was the real goal in this test. Dodging would make me repeat it, till she got it. Getting hit, would mean failure in this field of the exam.- XxShoyuChanxX: She let out a little eep as her eyes widened in shock panicing on what to do.She looked around for anything to replace and spotted a small chunck of wood "ughh" she grunted as she quickly did the hand signals, Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake, she swiftly replaced herself with the chunk of wood in a big mist of fog. while she herself hid behind a wall, untill it was over.She finally headed back to Sensei as she sighed.~Sensei,stop scaring me like that. SanadaKihaku: hahaha, youl get used to it kid. Now follow me for your last 2 tests.-I motioned her as i headed for the back of the courtyard and walked out the back end into the garden.- Ok here wel be doing the final 2 tests in one go. You will first attempt to walk up that tree using your chakra- i pointed to the nearby tree- you have 3 attempts to succeed. Then we will try the same but on the water. with also 3 chances. Do you understand that Asuka? XxShoyuChanxX:She nodded as she walked behind Kihaku-sensei . When they entered the garden and came to a stop she would look at him,waiting for her task.She listened closely as he explained what she needed to do.When he finished the explanation she simply nodded and walked over to the tree.She looked up to the top of the tree for a moment and took a deep breath. She brought her hands together as she closed her eyes and slowly molded her chakra,she directed the chakra to the bottom of her feet,once it was there she pushed it from her feet and formed a chakra cushion. Asuka took one more deep breath before she placed her left feet first onto the trunk. Once she thought it was stable,she placed her right foot on the trunk as well and made her first attempt. Only to fall back onto her butt a few moments later.It seemed she had not used enough chakra causing her to loose her gripp.So she tried it again. On the second attempt she was finalyl slwoly moving up to the top. Asuka smiled when she finally reached the top and stood upside down on one of the branches. She dropped herself to the ground and onto her feet and immediatly walked over to the water.Asuka once molded her chakra and forced it out of her feet to form the chakra cushion. only to fall in the moment she had both her feet on the water.She came back up spitting water and light coughing as she crawled back onto land. She focussed her chakra again, suddenly remembering, she had to constantly alter the chakra in her feet, to match the waters moving surface. And so carefully she set foot onto the water again and slowly walked to the center of the lake and back. almost losing her control, but jumping onto land just in time.Asuka would back to Kihaku and wait for his judgement.~I..I hope i didnt dissapoint you Kihaku-Sensei. SanadaKihaku:I simply smiled~Well that was not too bad. In fact, you performed quite well. Though from now on, you will be facing even bigger challenges , Asuka. From this day forward Asuka, you are a Genin in the care of my comrade Kirei Haruno. She will guid you further, but whenever you need assistance , you can come to any of the Jounin and even to Lord MizuKage.~I smiled kindly as i reached into my pouch and pulled out a shiny village headband and held it out to her.~This is proof that you passed, but also Serves as Symbol to our enemies, that you are one of the Mist and one they should fear.Now go home and get some rest,tomorrow your training will most likely begin. XxShoyuChanxX:Asuka simply nodded as she took the headband. as she held it in her hand, a big smile appeared on her face.~Thank you Kihaku-Sensei, i will make sure to make you and my family proud. I will become one of the strongest Hyuuga ever seen.~ Asuka just kept smiling,especially when she ehard shed be on Team kirei, the same team as her elder sister . She said her goodbyes to Kihaku. Asuka then quikly ran home to tell her family the good news, but shed follow Kihaku-Sensei his advice and went to bed early.-